Due to the advantageous characteristics such as self-illumination, high contrast, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, fast response and low manufacturing cost, etc., OLED devices have received more and more attention as the basis of next-generation display devices.
In recent years, considerable research and development has laid a solid foundation for large-scale application of OLED devices. Currently, related OLED display and lighting products have appeared on the market. However, although the OLED device manufacturing technology has been more mature, the performance of the device remains the key issue of restricting it to large-scale applications.